Iron Immortal
by FictionLover007
Summary: It's not often you find the offspring of immortals, or immortals for that matter, on Earth, but they are there. New York was proof of that. Thor. Loki. They exist. But thirty one years ago, there was another, and she bore a daughter. Her daughter's name became Starkdöttir. (Warnings: Fem!Tony, Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World, Iron Man 3, and LokixFem!Tony.)
1. Chapter 1

Flashback: 33 years ago

Marianna Vraindöttir ran, as if her life depended on it. To be fair, it probably did. She was running from her father, who intended to marry her off, to a rich merchant from Svartalfheim, the former home of the Dark Elves. This merchant is a tall, cruel man who disrespects woman as if they were only ornaments useful for one thing, bearing children.

Her father intended to use their marriage to gain political influence in other realms beside Asgard. But she could not marry this merchant, for it might kill her, and were she to have a child; she feared that her child would become the same. So Marianna ran. Her father's hunting dogs were on her trail, catching up, and she knew she would not last long before she was caught.

Running through the paved, gilded streets of Asgard, Marianna quickly managed to find herself lost. She did not recognize the trees, or the path she was on, which began to glimmer like the rainbow. Following the path, she found herself on a bridge. At the end was a golden dome. "The Bifrost" she breathed. Maybe she had a chance to escape Asgard, for good, to escape her doomed marriage, and find peace in another realm.

Heimdall saw her coming, and prepared the portal, for he also knew why she had come. No woman deserved her fate. She continued to run, and eventually stood in front of the Gatekeeper. He nodded at her, and said "Approach, Marianna Vraindöttir, and I shall send you to a place where he cannot find you." "Thank you." The Guardian nodded and motioned for her to pass. As she stood inside the Bifrost, she looked around and Heimdall placed his sword inside the slot that activated the portal. She looked at the Guardian, and he said "I shall watch you Marianna Vraindöttir, be safe amongst the stars." With that he activated the portal and she was sucked into the swirling rainbow light.

Her eyes closed and she braced herself for what she expected to be a hard landing. The impact was almost instantaneous. She landed on a beach. It was nighttime, but she was not on Asgard. There were no dogs barking, nor were there any men chasing her. She was alone, or so she thought. She did not notice the man who had seen the bright light approach her from behind; she didn't even know he was here until he spoke. "Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" She whirled around, ready to run, but she did not recognise the man, so she lowered her defence. She stared at him, until he repeated the question. "Are you alright?" Marianna responded. "Yes, I believe so, but if you would kind sir, would you tell me where I am, I'm afraid I don't really remember how I got here, and I do not like not knowing where I am?" "Well, good lady, you are on a beach, just outside of Malibu, California, in the good old USA." "And the planet?" "The planet? Wow, you are lost! Um, well you're on Earth, also known as Midgard to some ancient religion. If I may, what is your name?" "Midgard, did you say. Thank you kind sir, in such case, my name is Lady Marianna Vraidöttir, and if I may ask, kind sir, what is your name?" "Well, Lady Marianna, my name is Howard Stark, and while I am not a lord, I would ask you if you would like to stay in my home for as long as you like with me. And since you seem almost unfamiliar with where you are, I would also be happy to personally show you around this wonderful planet we call home." Marianna smiled at the man, and said "Thank you Mr. Stark, I would like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Toni's POV

_Ugh, why is it so bright? Where am I? What happened?_ I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light that shone against my eyes. A headache immediately made itself known, and as I sat up, I immediately took note of my injuries: Bruised, possibly broken ribs, concussion, lacerations, bruises, broken ankle, and…a broken nose. Brilliant, just brilliant. I had obviously gotten in a fight, with some other super villain that challenged the Avengers. The Avengers! I sat alert, taking note of my surroundings. I was in a rectangular room, with glowing, yellow, opaque walls that had runes? No, Norse decorations, on them, and the rest of the room was white. There was a simple, but comfortable bed, a small table with a book, and in the corner, there was a stand with a bowl of water on top. By far, the nicest cage I have ever seen. Around me, there were other rooms, that were the exact same. And not all of them were empty. Across from me, in all of his green and leather glory, sat the god of mischief himself. His eyes were closed but it was defiantly him. Next to me, in all of his red, white, and blue glory was Captain America, unconscious on the floor, lying there like our captors hadn't even bothered to place him on the bed. And then I realized that someone else was on the bed. Natasha! Clint was propped up in the corner, unconscious, and Bruce lay on the floor next to the table. I looked for Thor, and I found him unconscious in a separate cell, next to Loki. I stood, disregarding my injuries, and hobbled to the walls. Poking the walls, I found myself receiving an electric shock; the walls were not walls but force fields. I was about to test my theory again when I heard something storm down the hall. I backed away from the force field, and the source of the noise came into view.

The source was a man, sort of, with a white mask, and blacked out eyes, and pointed ears with white hair. He wore armor, as if he were ready for a battle. He stopped in front of my cell, and looked at me. I held my head high, and tried not to show my fear. I looked at him, cocked an eyebrow, and said "I don't know about you, but the elf thing is really cliché." The elf-man continued to stare at me, and then he placed a hand on the force field, which didn't shock him. Hmm, interesting imprisonment technique, figure it out when I get home. The field fizzled, and then there was nothing between us. I stood utterly still, wary of the person that observed me. He began to circle me, as if he were considering my worth. I kept my eyes on him, and then he stood in front of me again. I stared at the eyes of his mask, and I found nothing within them. I was physically fighting myself not to tremble, and then the elf took his mask off. The pale, scarred face was bad enough, but his (I decided it was a he) eyes, cold ice filled with hatred and madness, looked into mine and I felt more fear than anything else I had ever felt. I thought I could not fear this being more, until he spoke. "I am Malekith, the Accursed to some, a leader to my people. I captured you and the rest of your allied warriors for one simple purpose. Thor, son of Odin, will die by my hand, similar to the way I once died by his. In agony. You, Asgardian, are here for leverage, against anyone who tries to stop me, but do not worry. If you prove un-useful, I will not hesitate to kill you and then use another to get what I want. The Prince will die before he willingly sees any of you hurt, he would imprison his own brother for you, as you can see. So, what have you to say, Asgardian?" I drew myself to my full height, of 5'-7", stared at him, and said "My mother was Asgardian, my father human, but nevertheless, Malekith, she told me stories of you, and I know that you left your own planet to die. You have no honor, so why would I not believe you would not just kill us all now?" Malekith smiled cruely, and said "I would not kill you, Mariannadöttir, because you mother had been engaged to my son, and I consider that engagement has yet to be filled. However, both your mother, and my son are dead, so a debt has been left to us. You will marry me, and be my prisoner, otherwise you will see every single being you may have ever cared about weather away before your very eyes, and then you will be broken enough that you will subdue to my every command." With that he stepped away from me, and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He turned to leave, after he returned the glowing wall of runes, when he looked at me and said "I expect your answer tomorrow." With that he left.


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note: It has come to my attention that my reviewer for this story has posted that he/she wants Malekith to get "pwned" in the next chapter. I would like to make something very clear to this reviewer. I do not appreciate being told what should go into my next chapter, nor do I appreciate having to repeatedly myself. I will excuse you if you haven't seen Thor: The Dark World, but it clearly states in the summary that this fic has Dark World spoilers. You might want to check out the ending again. That's the only hint I will give you. To everyone else, please review, otherwise I won't have the heart to continue this story, and I really love this story, so I'm hoping others do too. I am working on the next chapter and should have it up by the end of March. I love you all! -FictionLover007 


End file.
